The purpose of this project is to complete the data analyses for the Texas Infancy Project, a longitudinal study of parent-infant interaction and infant development. We intend to perform the data analyses required to test our conceptual model of reciprocal causality in the development of parent and infant behaviors. In addition to testing this model, the analyses will allow us to describe ethnic differences in parenting behaviors and attitudes, mother-father differences, as well as the continuity of parent-infant interaction and relationships over the first nine-months of life.